None
1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to processes and methods for preparing and analyzing core samples retrieved from a subsurface formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The costs for constructing hydrocarbon producing wells may easily exceed tens of millions of dollars. Therefore, well owners typically seek to characterize a potential hydrocarbon reservoir as accurately as possible before committing funds and other resources to drill a wellbore and construct an oil well to recover oil and gas from such a reservoir. One technique for evaluating subterranean formations involves taking core samples of that formation. The core samples can be evaluated to ascertain the geological make-up of a formation and to predict whether the formation could produce hydrocarbons at a quantity and/or rate that justifies the construction of a oil or gas well.
In aspects, the present disclosure addresses the need for enhanced methods and processes for preparing and analyzing subsurface core samples.